Ma vie sans toi
by Je.suis.parce.que.tu.es
Summary: Samantha, demoiselle tout-le-monde part en camping avec des amis. Mais une maladresse et une mauvaise chute la fait atterrir à Konoha, parmi des ninjas bien différents de l'image qu'elle s'en faisait. ( pour un résumé complet et original : direction mon profil ! )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

J'ai toujours aimé les vacances. Toujours. Ne rien faire, ce faire chier. Crever de chaud et ne pas pouvoir aller à la plage. Vraiment, _j'adore les vacances d'été_. Comme chaque année, je me retrouve à m'ennuyer chez moi parce que ma mère ne veux pas partir en vacance, préférant jongler entre chez belle-maman et chez belle-fille qui habite à même pas cinq minutes de la maison. Bon, d'accord, chez belle-fille il y a mes petits bouts de chou, mes neveux adorés, mes triplés. Mais bon ! Est-ce une raison pour ne faire que ça de ses vacances ? Non. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Elle s'étonne après que je ne foute rien de mes journées à part glander devant mon ordinateur à parler avec des japonais sur des réseaux sociaux où à apprendre un peu plus de kanji – sachant que j'en connais un bon nombre ( le minimum à savoir pour lire un journal quoi ) - .

Mais cette année, les choses changes. Ma mère sera toute seule à se faire chier à la maison. Moi, je part en montagne pendant deux semaines à faire du camping avec mes potes ! Je vais m'éclater ! D'autant plus que – j'ai vérifié – il va faire beau tout le long. Ah, que je les aimes ses vacances. Pour dire vrai, ce camping est mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Étant début juillet, nous partons demain et, dans trois jours, c'est mon anniversaire. Je vais fêter mes dix-sept ans. Enfin ! Je vais avoir un petit – riquiqui – peu plus de liberté ! - déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup - … Non mais c'est véridique ! Ma mère est hyper protectrice envers moi. Et non je ne suis pas marseillaise à tout extrapoler. La preuve :

-Coucher en semaine 9h30 grand maximum. Les week-end 10h30 et les vacances 00h00.

-Je dois l'appeler à chaque fois que j'ai fini les cours.

-Interdictions d'aller en boite de nuit, même avec ma grande sœur.

-Interdiction de sortir avec mes amis pour aller à Paris par exemple !

-Ma mère doit connaître les parents pour que j'aille chez une pote.

Et tout un tas de trucs dans le même genre ! C'est pas dix sept ans que je vais avoir c'est sept ans ! Bref, elle ne me fait pas confiance. Par contre, là, le fait qu'elle ait accepté relève du miracle ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait neiger ! Bon, en contrepartie, je dois l'appeler tous les matins et tous les soirs. Bah oui, c'était trop beau pour être vraie. Mais bon, c'est déjà bien !

Actuellement, je suis entrain de faire ma valise pour mes quinze jours de pur liberté et bonheur, d'éclate totale. J'ai mit tout ce dont j'ai besoins – notamment pour la nuit car je ne tiens pas à avoir froid – ainsi que quelques trucs en plus, on ne sait jamais. Comme on ne pourra pas recharger notre téléphone, on a convenu de l'éteindre la nuit et la journée, le rallumant que si nécessaire. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je l'aurai sûrement laissé à la maison si je ne devais pas appeler ma mère deux fois par jour.

Ma mère me regarde faire comme si je partais pendant des mois à l'autre bout du monde. Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle s'inquiète. Un peu trop mais elle s'inquiète. Je préfère ça qu'à une mère qui en à rien à faire que je crève dans les jours qui suivent. La rassurant d'un sourire éblouissant, je remet l'une des mes mèches de cheveux teintes en bleus derrière mon oreille et me redresse pour plonger mes yeux fins et allongés aussi bleus que l'océan dans ce identique quoique plus clair de ma mère. Au risque de paraître cruel, ces deux semaines vont me faire un bien fou.

Ma mère fini par s'éloigner, retournant au salon alors que je termine de remplir ma valise en forçant pour la fermer, devant m'asseoir dessus. Après un moment, je la fixe lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Le sortant, je souris en découvrant le message de Charlotte, ma meilleure amie. Elle fera partie du voyage.

« Kikou ! Comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à demain que j'ai ma valise de prête depuis trois semaines ( j'ai presque plus de sous-vêtements à cause de ça, d'ailleurs ). Ma mère en a tellement marre de me voir sauter partout comme une puce qu'elle m'a menacer de m'attacher ! T'imagine ! Bouah ! Je meurs ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

P.S. : J'ai envoyer se message à Sasha et Sophie mais c'est silence radio, en espérant que toi tu sois toujours vivante ? »

Je rigole face à son message et m'empresse de lui envoyer ma réponse, afin d'au moins la calmer.

« Kikou, ça va. J'ai autant hâte que toi mais moi, je viens juste de faire la mienne – pas besoin de la préparer aussi tôt ! Grande folle. Ta mère à raison. Moi, c'est ma mère qui ne veux pas que je parte. Et c'est sur que si tu les saoules avec ton excitation, ils ne vont pas te répondre.

P.S. : Tu es une puce, une GRANDE puce ! »

Reposant mon téléphone, je pars donner un coup de main à ma mère qui me supplie d'étendre le linge pendant qu'elle lave la cuisine et une partie du salon. Lorsque je reviens, je vois que j'ai un message de Charlotte.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE **GRANDE** PUCE ! »


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Je pose ma valise à terre, écarte mes bras et respire un grand coup. Enfin. Liberté. Je me sentait tellement libre à cet instant. La forêt était grande et ensoleillée, comme je m'y attendais. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, pile la température idéal. Me retournant, je souris à Charlotte qui trainait sa valise derrière elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois à mes côtés, elle stoppa sa valise et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, histoire de les démêler – ou enmêler, c'est vous qui voyez – un peu plus. Puis, posant son regard de prairie sur moi, elle me souria de toute ses dents. Je l'imitait. Ce genre de sourire, lorsque nous le faisons, ne signifie en générale, rien de bon pour les personnes qui nous entoure. En locurance, là, il s'agissait de Sasha et Sophie.

Sasha est le petit ami de Sophie. Et je ne comprendrais jamais ce qu'elle lui trouve. Vous voyez Jacob dans Twilight ? Bah voilà. Sasha est la copie de Jacob. Bon, après, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ais pas dit. Il est vrai que Jacob, et donc, Sasha est mignon, mais c'est tout ! Ca s'arrête là ! Celui-ci sourit d'ailleurs à sa dulcinette qui le lui rend plus timidement et en rougissant. Oui, parce que Sophie c'est la définition même du mot timide. Pire qu'elle il n'y a pas. J'imagine même pas leur première fois comment ça va être galère. Mais bon, je l'aime quand même ma petite Soso !

Alors que les amoureux nous rejoignent, Charlotte et moi continuons de sourire de manière innocente, alertant Sophie qui prend bien soin de se mettre derrière son petit ami. Et elle a bien raison, à peine fut-elle à l'abris que son chérie se reçus l'équivalent de deux bouteilles d'eau de un litres sur le tronche. C'est qu'elle nous connais à force. Sasha est en mode " blasé mais je vais les tuer " et Sophie ricane derrière lui, s'excusant au passage de s'être servie de lui comme bouclier humain. Pour notre part, on est fière de notre coup et on se tape dans la main pour le montrer.

On décide ensuite de s'installer. Il est déjà onze heures et demie passé et des ventres – dont le miens – font savoir leur présence. Alors que Sasha et Charlotte s'occupent de monter les tentes, Sophie s'occupe de trouver du bois pour le feu de camp que son chérie d'amour va nous faire de suite parès. Quand à moi, j'ai pour mission de trouver l'eau. Vous savez, comme dans Koh-Lanta.

Je remercie ma maman pour m'avoir dit de prendre mes rangers, parce qu'en ce moment, elles me sont bien utile ! Pour ce jour si spéciale, je suis habillée un peu en aventurière à la Indiana Jones avec mes cheveux noirs dont les pointes sont teintes en bleus attachés en une queue de cheval haute, ma chemise blanche que j'ai – accesoirement – noué au dessu de mon nombril qui se retrouve donc, à l'ar libre et mon short avec tout un tas de poches vert kaki.

J'enjambe une plante dont jignore le nom et je me stoppe pour tendre mon oreille. C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'entend le bruit de l'eau non loin d'ici. Souriant de manière victorieuse, j'accélère le pas avant que, patatra, je joue les maladroites et me casse la gueule comme une conne. Bon, dit comme ça, ce n'est rien – même si en général je ne suis pas maladroite ( c'est tout le contraire ) - sauf lorsque je me casse la gueule et que je me retrouve pendouyant dans le vide. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendus – ou plutôt lu – je suis actuellement, les pieds pendant au dessus d'une falaise avec en bas, une rivière – je comprend mieux maintenant le bruit de l'eau - . Par reflexe, j'ai attrapé une bout de roché qui dépassé et je me dis que je devrais jouer au loto... ou pas.

Regardant l'eau en contre bas, je déglutit difficilement avant de regader la distance qui me sépare de la terre ferme et donc de la sécurité. J'aurais bien appelé à l'aide, sauf que je ne pense pas que les autres m'entende et en plus, j'ai pas pris mon téléphone ! Je l'ai laissé dans mon sac putain de merde !

Oui, bon, je sais, je parais calme. Mais il parait que je suis toujours calme dans les moments de panique. Mais ce n'est qu'extérieur, à l'intérieur je suis entrain de me pisser dessus en pleurant ma maman et en gueulant à m'en bousiller les cordes vocales pour qu'on me vienne en aide. Soupirant pour empêcher la panique de prendre définitivement le dessus - ce qui ne vas pas tarder à arriver – je tante le tout pour le tout. Lâchant le bout de rocher d'une main, j'essaye en m'aidant de mes pieds et de ma main d'attraper l'autre bout de rocher qui se trouve un peu plus haut. Poussant de toutes es forces sur mes membres tramblant, je pris un dieu auquel je ne crois pas pour que j'y arrive.

-Aller !

Bon, visiblement, ce n'est pas aujourdh'ui que j'irai à la messe parce que, en grande poisseuse que je suis, je glisse, lâche tout et je tombe dans le vide en direction de la rivière qui est à bien trente mètres de profondeur, soit l'équivalent d'un immeuble de dix étages. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien fait à part regarder le ciel s'éloigner de moi à grande vitesse. Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres au dessus de l'eau que mes lèvres ce sont ouvertes et que j'ai crié d'une telle force que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable pour au final, finir dans l'eau. Le choc fut des plus violent à mon goût. Ma bouche c'est ouverte et j'ai sentit l'eau s'infiltrer dedans jusqu'à mes poumons. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait voir le noir complet, c'est ma tête heurtant un rocher qui à fait que j'ai rejoint l'inconscience. C'est une sensation très bizarre. Tout est noir, tu n'entends rien, ne voix rien. Tu ne peux pas bouger. En fait, je sentais juste la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps, la lourdeur de mes vêtements mouillés et la sensation d'être emportée par le courant.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée évanouie. Au bout d'un moment, j'eu l'impression de revenir à la réalité. J'eu l'impression qu el'on me sortait de l'eau pour ensuite me soigner je ne sais pas comment. Mas peut être est-ce mon imagination ? Si ça se trouve, je suis morte alors. Biarrement, je ne me sens pas triste à cette idée. En fait, je me sens, en ce moment, bien. Comme si, je n'avais plus de problème, de soucis. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir étendu mes ailes et pris mon envole vers la paix. Seulement, j'ai fini par rouvrir les yeux, mais pas là où je pensais être.

Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui ce passait au début. Ma tête était envahie par des miliers de marteau piqueurs en marche et la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était aussi flou que bancale. J'ai, dans un premier temps, ouvert ma bouche des plus pateuse et après avoir passé ma langue sur mes lèvres, j'ai laissé ma voix faible et enroué sortir de ma gorge sèche, très séche.

-Arrêtez de faire bouger la pièce bordel... Ais-je gémi en réussissant par je ne sais qu'elle miracle à lever ma main pour la mettre sur mon crâne douloureux.

C'est lorsque j'ai voulu me redresser que j'ai compris mon erreur. Mon corps semblait être traversé par des miliards d'aiguille tant j'avais mal. Je ne savais par quel miracle j'avais pus lever le bras un peu avant. Ma vue s'étant quelque peu rétabli, je pus enfin voir la pièce dnas laquelle je me trouvais. Celle-ci était blanche. Très blanche. Trop blanche que j'en eu mal aux yeux. Bon, j'étais à l'hôpital. Mais la question était de savoir comment j'avais atterit à l'hôpital ? Tournant la tête, je fronçais les sourcils. La tournant dans l'autre sens, j'eu un gros doute. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas toutes ses mâchines infernale autour de moi comme habituellement dans les hôpitaux ?

Tantant une nouvelle fois de me redresser, je grimaçais en gémissant de douleur. Non. Ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Soufflant d'agacement – je n'aime pas être malade ou dans un état comme celui dans lequelle je suis actuellement. En fait, je n'aime pas être à l'hôpital tout court. J'y ai trop de mauvais souvenir. Sur le moment, mes pensées se tournèrent vers mes amis. Ils ont dû s'inquiéter, voir pleurer – en tout cas pour Charlotte et Sophie - . Je me demande comment ils vont et où ils sont. Un fin sourire triste étira mes lèvres. Ma mère ne me laissera plus jamais sortir de la maison même pour aller en cours. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude, voir pire en cet instant. Je peux dire adieux à ma liberté. N'empêche, je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu être aussi maladroite. Et puis, maintenant que j'y pense, elle sortait d'où cette falaise ? Au dernière nouvelle – et surtout d'après les cartes – il n'y avait aucun danger dans les alentours.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement alors que ma tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller et que je fermais les yeux. Faut que j'arrête de penser, ça ne m'aide pas pour le moment. J'aurais des réponses à mes questions plus tard... j'espère.

-Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama soudain une voie à ma droite, ce qui me fit soupirer.

Je n'ai pas cherché à rouvrir les yeux ou autres tant j'étais dans état... disons second. Je ne connaissait pas cette voix, je ne savais pas qui venait d'entrer, si elle était seule ou non. Je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller mieux et rentrer chez moi pour finir mes vacances gachés au calme.

-Non, je suis somnambule, lâchais-je comme ça de but en blanc avant d'ouvrir mes yeux bleus et de les poser sur une femme blonde à forte poitrine, prenant conscience qu'elle avait parlé en japonais et que, par réflexe, j'avais répondu dans la même langue.

Ce qui me frappa en premier ce furent ses vêtements. Ils me firent penser aux vêtements traditionels japonais d'époque. Je n'eu pas l'idée de relever se détaille et je me contentais de regarder la femme me sourire avant de s'approcher de moi et de mettre ses mains au dessus de mon corps. Aussitôt, une couleur bleu apparut autour d'eux, et mes yeux grossir en le voyant. C'est quoi ce truc ?! Comment elle fait ça ?! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! Remontant mes yeux sur la femme, celle-ci me sourit avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant ma tête.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

Reposant ma tête sur l'oreillé, je battais plusieurs fois des paupières. J'ai dû me cogner la tête un peu trop fort. Je revins une nouvelle fois vers la femme qui me regardait toujours mais qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle me fixait d'un air songueur. Puis, en un battement de cil, un homme avec un masque d'animal apparut à ses côtés, un katana dans le dos. Aussitôt, le mot ninja me vint à l'esprit, bien que pour moi, ce n'est pas l'image que je m'en faisait. Normalement, un ninja n'apparait pas devant les gens et il sont en noir de la tête aux pieds. Seul leurs yeux sont visibles. Et puis, les ninjas ça n'existent plus depuis longtemps, d'un, et de deux, ça n'apparait pas comme ça comme par magie !

-Hokage-sama ! Nous avons...

Je cessais d'écouter en revenant à ma contemplation du plafond. Il y avait deux théories qui s'offraient à moi. Soit, je rêvais toujours – ce que j'espérais – soit, le coup à la tête me faisait halluciner et j'étais bonne à l'asile.

-Il faut vraiment que je me réveille.

* * *

P.S : Dur d'écrire en étant malade...


End file.
